Hikari
by kingdomskeys
Summary: [Naminé Collection] Oh what a tangled web we weave...
1. Prologue

There were fireflies outside her window that night. Or were they fireflies? Naminé blinked against the brightness, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. She had been sleeping until now, when the strange bright lights outside woke her up. But what were they? Sighing, knowing she wasn't going to get to sleep until she found out, Naminé swung her feet over the side of her bed and padded over the cold floors to her window. The room was pure white, and mostly empty. But then again, she had only just moved in.

She moved to the window and, squinting against the light, pried her window open. _Now let's see what those bugs are up to..._ She gasped. The lights weren't—they couldn't possibly be fireflies. They glowed softly, falling from the dark sky like snow. She looked up, only to see the most spectacular display—bright lights streaking across the sky. It was beautiful; the sky simply enamored her. Naminé frowned in irritation when one of the little glowing things fell right into her line of sight, blocking her view. What _were_ those things? What was going on?

Deep inside, she knew, but she didn't want to confront the answer yet. Instead, she focused on the little lights. Naminé wondered what they felt like. What if she touched one? They _seemed_ innocuous enough, but how could she know? Still, something in her compelled her, so she slowly stretched her hand out toward one of them. It seemed to float on her hand, not quite touching her but still _there_, still _real._ For the first time, _she_ felt real, felt…whole.

The worlds were being fixed, somehow. It was clear that some cosmic good was happening, something so wonderful that even she was able to get a taste of it, just from those little orbs. And if that was possible…then, maybe… Naminé closed her eyes and hoped, with all of her being.

_Give me a sign…make me whole, a Somebody…I don't want to be alone anymore. _

_

* * *

_

Well, I looked at all of my Naminé-centric fics and thought--why not? So here we are, my Naminé collection, all canon and in chronological order. Of course, this means that I may have to shift chapters around as I keep writing, so that's a warning for you. My other two Naminé one-shots (which, as you can see, will be/have been incorporated into this) will be taken down as soon as they are posted here. 

Nothing belongs to me!


	2. Act I: Sora

The only thing that had ever brought her joy was the sky. It was always so wide and wild and free to do whatever it wanted to do, whether be dark or bright or rainy or dry or even all four. The sky could do as it pleased.

She wished she was as strong as the sky was, strong enough to not care what others think and laugh in the faces of the nay-sayers and then still smile afterwards, offering a hand of friendship. The sky held no grudges and knew no boundaries.

The sea could be free, too, but it was bounded by land, trapped and surrounded by enemies. Still, the sea was special because it could laugh in the face of the land, dancing joyfully in white foam as it pounded against the shore. The sea was wild and strong and could encompass the whole height of the world, from the heavens to the seafloors.

The sky, however, was gentle and understanding and soft on the eyes, mindful of the ears. It did not roar or tumble because it didn't need to. It knew of its own strength, and that was good enough for it.

_Sora._

The boy named for the sky brought her joy, too, fighting to be her valiant knight in spite of insurmountable odds. Even when she betrayed him, he just smiled and asked her to please not cry, because it made him sad, and his false memories told him that she was most beautiful when she smiled. And she did smile, just for him, because he asked her to, and she knew that she would do anything he ever asked of her.

Even unchain his memories of her.

But he was strong and insisted that he wouldn't forget her, _couldn't_ forget her, and that he'd find her again and be her friend, but for real this time. He was sure that his love—friendship love, of course—was stronger than any chains of memories, or any magic, or any darkness.

Forgotten, but not lost.

False, but still true.

Loving, but not enough.

Kairi was his love, after all. Not Naminé. Even her witchcraft hadn't been able to change that.

And so she said goodbye, watching those azure eyes close, promising to keep him safe.

_A wave in the unyielding sea finally crashed back to earth, still giddy from its brush with the joy of the sky _

_

* * *

_

Nothing belongs to me!

Props to Ninja-Butterfliie for giving me inspiration for this!


End file.
